


Bond Of Blood

by LeviHeichou89



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Shounen-ai, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHeichou89/pseuds/LeviHeichou89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryuu Zero, prefect at the academy, is starting to develop feelings for Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vampire. Follow Zero as he tries to figure out his confusion, and find out just what is going on inside of him, inside of his heart. It might even be... Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is actually my first fanfiction ever... The first one I ever wrote, so it's a few years old by now...  
> AND I might add, that english is NOT my native language, so there might be typos, wrong grammar and such, but I do my best, and I hope you'll enjoy~ ^^

Evening. Again, he had to follow Yuuki to keep away the day class from the night class. He was getting tired of it, the same thing, day after day. Every day, he had to watch that arrogant pureblood look at him, as if he was some kind of disease. Kuran Kaname. Thinking of him, as if he was worth nothing. But he, Zero, ignored it, or at least he tried to. Walking along, as the night came crawling, he thought of him. Kaname. He had been on his mind a lot recently, and he couldn’t figure out why. He was supposed to hate him, and yet, his hate slowly began to vanish. It was truly driving him crazy, not to mention his dreams. In each and every one of his dreams, Kaname would appear, doing unmentionable things to him, yet he got aroused from this. He had kept it to himself, not wanting anyone to know. People disliked him already, he didn’t want to worsen the situation, by letting people know that he felt attracted to Kaname, a vampire, and a male. 

Slowly he walked into the wood, it was dark, but he needed some time to think. His urge to see and feel the beautiful pureblood was getting stronger, but he had to endure it. He couldn’t let anyone know! Slowly he closed his lilac eyes, leaning against a tree. He slid down, until he was on the ground, it was chilly, his breath looked like a cloud of steam. And yet he sat there on the ground, he could easily get sick, but he didn’t care. His confusion was consuming him, as he saw the face of the pureblood appear again and again. Damn! He HAD to see him! He just had to! His heart raced, just by the thought of the pureblood being there. 

Suddenly, as though his prayers were answered, the brown-haired beauty kneeled in front of him. Zero slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself with a rising fever. Had he been sleeping? He couldn’t remember falling asleep. How long had he been there? He quickly looked up, as he felt a pair of strong arms around him, lifting him from the ground. Kaname, why? Zero wanted to ask him that question, but not a sound escaped his pale lips. Kaname looked down at him, sending him a faint smile “Try to relax… You have a fever, Kiryuu-kun…” Zero was stunned. Kiryuu-kun? He didn’t understand, but he decided to do as he was told. 

Just a few minutes later, he was placed in his bed. Kaname slowly sat down on the bed, removing Zero’s jacket and shirt to cool him down. Since when did Kaname start to care about him? Zero wondered, too weak to resist the pureblood’s actions. He wanted Kaname to touch him, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that. Kaname looked down at him “Get some rest… I will be very disappointed, if you don’t show up on duty tomorrow…” Zero raised an eyebrow, why? He really didn’t understand, but before he could even think about answering, his eyelids dropped.

Kaname looked down at him in silence, until he was convinced, that Zero was asleep. Then he slowly bent down, placing a small kiss on the boy’s forehead “Goodnight… Zero…” he whispered. With those words hovering in the air, he left the room, letting the white-haired boy sleep.


	2. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* Yeah well... I wasn't good at writing long chapters back then... >_> I've gotten better..... I hope... o_o

Days went by, as Zero continuously stayed in bed. The fever was worse than first expected, and Zero had to admit, that he must have disappointed Kaname, due to what he had told him that night. It bothered him, if he had to tell the truth, but what could he do? Both Yuuki and the chairman had ordered him to stay in bed. So there he was, in bed, although he wanted to see him. He wanted to see him so badly, even if it was just for a moment. Since that night, his thoughts of him had increased. He wanted to touch him, that soft skin. But he could only think about touching him, Kaname would never let him. 

Days went on with thoughts like this, but finally he was allowed back on duty, and for once, he looked forwards to it. Now he finally got the chance to see him again! Kaname… He had been on his mind for days now, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to see him, even if he just got a cold glare as usual. He didn’t care, really, as long as he got to see him. The dark eyes, the silky, brown hair, his elegant walk. All this, he looked forwards to see. And he arrived just in time, for as he did, the doors to the dorm opened. As usual, Kaname was the first to walk through the doors, and Zero, well, he pretended to keep the girls under control. But they were scared of him, so it was very easy for him to keep them away. For a second he looked away, but he looked right up again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, just to discover that it was Kaname’s hand on his shoulder. His pale cheeks turned pink, oh god, what was he supposed to say to him? His mind went blank, as the pureblood opened his mouth to let out that sweet, soft voice of his. “How are you feeling, Kiryuu-kun? You have been away for quite some time…” Zero was silence, searching for words, until he finally found the right ones to say “I feel fine, thank you… Hurry up and go to class!” He closed his eyes, way to go, Zero! Why did you reply in such a harsh tone? He could have kicked himself, as he watched Kaname and the rest of the night class walk away, he regretted his words. 

The dark was heavy, as he slowly sat down on the ground, his back leaning against a tree. He wanted to say thank you to Kaname, and yet he had answered him like that. He couldn’t forgive himself. As he sat there, thinking, the person he thought about, sat down next to him. Zero looked up, why was he here? What did he want? Yell at him? But no, the pureblood had other things in mind. He let his hands stroke the white hair, as he looked into his eyes. Zero was paralyzed. What was he doing? He soon got the answer, as he felt the cool lips press against his, his eyes widened. He never expected this. Wasn’t his love a one-sided love? Or was that just what he had convinced himself that it was? Maybe he had been wrong all along. He didn’t know, but he did know, that his heart now raced in his chest. He didn’t know what he should do, but he convinced himself, that he should return the kiss, and so he did. But not for long, his hands moved by themselves, as they pushed the pureblood away. No, he didn’t want to leave, why did he do that?! He got on his feet and started to run. No, turn around, this is not what you are supposed to do! He screamed at himself, as he ran into his own dorm. For god’s sake, Zero. You’re an idiot.


	3. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goooood, I sucked back then... Look at how short these chapters are?! Tch... I'm glad I've improved, even if just a little...

Days passed, Zero still regretted his actions towards Kaname. He had wanted that kiss so badly, but when he finally got it, he pushed him away. Yuuki didn’t see the strange behavior of both Zero and Kaname, but oh, they knew. Zero knew, and Kaname knew. Only they knew what was going on. But they had both kept silence, not seeking each other’s company for a long time. But as the days went by, the silence was getting too much for him. He had to see the pureblood! Had to speak to him. About that night. He was nervous, how could he ask him to meet? His heart raced every time he thought of it. He had to find a way to ask, he just had to. 

But in the end, he didn’t get the chance to ask Kaname to meet, because Kaname himself asked him to come to the dorm of the night class. What was he planning? Zero’s heart raced as he stepped through the door and into the dark hall. The other members of the night class stared at him, had they noticed? No, they probably thought, that Kaname had some things to discuss with him. Maybe he just wanted to talk? Or maybe..? No, that was a silly thought! He slowly climbed the stairs, each and every one of his steps echoed in the hall. Kaname knew that he was coming, for the door opened the moment he stood in front of it. And there he was. The beautiful pureblood that had been on his mind for so long. The calm eyes searched his and found them, he was caught, as the pureblood led him inside the room, closing the door behind them. Zero tried to keep his cool, but it was almost impossible. He slowly looked up “Do you have some business with me, Kuran-senpai?” He could have kicked himself, again with the harsh tone! Why couldn’t he just talk normally to him? Kaname looked at him, suddenly pulling him into a tight embrace. Zero froze, what was going on? Kaname didn’t speak, just held him like that for a long time. Zero stood there, what should he do? He suddenly pushed him away, his teeth gritted “Kuran-senpai, pull yourself together!” No, he didn’t want to push him away! Why did he do such a thing? It was as if something deep inside of him tried to resist. 

But Kaname didn’t let this action bother him, he just got a hold on his wrists, holding his arms, while pressing him against the wall. Zero tried to get away, but no matter how you look at it, Kaname was stronger than him. He struggled, right until he heard the smooth voice in his ear “I cannot stay away from you any longer, Kiryuu-kun… That pale skin of yours, I want to touch it, kiss it, feel every part of your body… I know you want this too, why do you struggle?” Zero bit his lip, yes, why did he struggle so much? He wanted this, he wanted this so badly. And yet, he tried to escape it. He stood still for a long time, until he felt the grip of the pureblood loosen. Then he ran for it, down the stairs, across the hall and out in the fresh air. He knew that Kaname was looking at him from the window, he felt his eyes on him, as he ran away. Why? Why did he run away? How long could he keep on resisting him? He wanted to resist, but also give himself to him. He wanted to become his. For eternity.


	4. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 4

Zero had stayed away from Kaname. Every time he saw him, he would turn around and run away. He was confused, he really wanted the love of the pureblood, but he was scared. He knew that now. He realized one night, when he was lying in his bed. His duty as guardian was over, and he was free to go to bed. He couldn’t sleep though, so he just stayed in bed, looking at the white wall. Maybe he should go apologize? Yes, that would probably be the best idea. He wanted him. He wanted to feel Kaname’s arms around him, wanted his sweet lips. He just had to accept the fact that he was in love with the pureblood. Yes, that was what he had to do! But Kaname was in class now, so he had to wait. He sighed, this time he wouldn’t run away, he didn’t want to run away anymore. Even though he was scared of what could happen. What if Kaname left him? What would happen, if the rest of the school found out? This was what frightened him, but if it should happen, he just had to accept it. Zero slowly closed his eyes, he had to sleep.

The dark was heavy as the tall figure of Kaname Kuran entered the room. His eyes searched the room, and finally found what he was seeking. The silver-haired boy was asleep in the bed, but Kaname couldn’t resist him anymore. He slowly approached the bed, removing his shirt, and letting it drop to the floor. As gentle as he could, he slipped under the sheets, pressing his bare chest against the back of the pale teen. He wrapped his arms around him, while listening to the beat of his heart. 

Zero’s eyes shot open, as he felt his body being embraced by someone. He bit his lip and turned around, just to find Kaname’s eyes looking at him. His pale cheeks turned slightly pink, but this time, he stayed. Kaname looked into his eyes, letting his cool fingers run through the silvery locks. Zero didn’t know what to do, but slowly opened his mouth “I’m sorry… For the way I acted…” Kaname looked puzzled for a moment, but the smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead “No need to apologize…” Zero bit his lip, letting a hand slide over the purebloods cheek “I was just… Scared…” Kaname held him a bit closer, looking into his lilac eyes “You don’t have to be scared… I will protect you… I will never leave you…” Zero’s heart raced as the words reached his ears. How could he know that this was exactly what he wanted to hear? His eyes turned wet, why was he crying? He didn’t understand. Kaname let his eyes dwell at his face, he saw the tears in the boy’s eyes. Slowly he brushed his lips against his, letting a finger wipe away the salty tears “Zero…” Zero looked up, this was the first time he had heard Kaname speak his name like that. It made his heart beat faster, a warm feeling spread through his now trembling body. 

Kaname held him close, as he let the skinny boy weep. He understood, he really understood this beautiful boy. He had felt like this as well, but he hid it, until he finally accepted it. But now his love and lust towards this boy had reached its limit. He wanted to feel his skin, kiss his lips, let his hands explore every inch of his slim body. His voice was low and calm, as he slowly whispered in his ear “Zero… Don’t cry… You are too sweet to cry…” He brushed his lips against his damp cheek “I’ve never seen you smile… Not even once… I would really like to see that one day, Zero…” Zero slowly nodded, right now he was unable to smile. But one day, he would show Kaname his smile, he knew that. 

Zero knew, that Kaname would have to go soon, but he wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, and he knew, that Kaname would stay until the sun rose. But he could not stay awake for long, and fell asleep in the arms of the pureblood, knowing that he would be gone, when he opened his eyes again.


	5. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny bit of "action" in this chapter... Just a little... ^^

Zero had finally accepted the fact that he was in love with the pureblood Kaname, leader of the night class at Cross Academy. He didn’t run away anymore, and every time Kaname would approach him, he would simply accept the other mans kindness instead of pushing him away. Of course, no one knew about their newly started relationship, not even Kaname’s followers, which suited Zero very well. Yuuki would kill him, if she found out. It was no secret that she adored Kaname, so if she found out that Kaname had chosen Zero, it would surely be the end of their friendship. 

Zero’s heart pounded as he walked into the wood and slowly sat down on the ground, under the same tree where he had fallen asleep a couple of weeks earlier. This had become their special spot. Here they could meet, without anyone bothering them. Zero would always be the one arriving as the first. He didn’t want to miss one second of time he could spend with his pureblood lover. Sometimes he would wait for so long, that he would fall asleep, but this particular night, he didn’t have to wait for long, before the tall boy arrived, walking gracefully towards him. 

A smile rested on the lips of his, as he sat down in front of the silver-haired teen. He slowly let his slender fingers caress his lips “I missed you today, Zero… I couldn’t even pay attention in class…” Zero blushed slightly at his words, he would always say thing like this, things that made his heart beat faster. He bit his lip, as he raised his eyes and looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. Kaname laughed gently “You look so cute, Zero…” He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and held him close “You look cute, just for me…” Zero blushed yet again, feeling his heart beat even faster “Kaname…” His voice was just a mere whisper, this man made him feel warm inside. 

Slowly he raised his hands and placed them around the pureblood’s beautiful face. He looked into his eyes for a moment before pressing his lips against his lovers. All day he had hungered for the touch of his lips against his own, the touch of his cool skin. He was going mad without him, wanting to see him all the time. And when he finally got to see him, his entire body was at ease. He wanted more of him, wanted more than just the kisses and embraces. Kaname knew this, and he had to admit, that every time he thought of Zero, his body filled with lust. He took one step at the time though, not wanting to scare his love away. So this night, he had planned to take one step further. 

He slowly removed Zero’s jacket and tie, letting his lips slide down his neck as he did. He listened as Zero’s breath got heavier and smiled to himself, relieved that he wasn’t scared of what happened. He let his tongue caress the soft skin, as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the slender chest. A shiver ran down his spine with pleasure at the sight. He wanted this, he wanted all of this. Zero was blushing slightly, but didn’t mind the touch of the pureblood, as he let his hands slide up his chest. Kaname looked him in the eyes, as he removed his own jacket and shirt, letting Zero see his bare chest. Now he was the one to shiver, he was so beautiful, that Kaname. Zero bit his lip, but was stopped by Kaname, as he placed a finger on his lips “Don’t do that… I wouldn’t want you to ruin those sweet lips of yours…” His voice was soft as velvet, causing Zero’s heart to skip a beat. 

Kaname once again pressed his lips against his, as he slowly unbuttoned the teen’s pants. Zero gasped a bit, did he really want to go this far already? Kaname laughed softly at this, pressing his lips against his forehead “Don’t worry… I will only use my hands today…” Zero blushed like mad, just the thought of being touched by Kaname in that place made him hard. Kaname noticed this of course and laughed again, looking him in the eyes “So cute…” He whispered this slowly, as he removed his pants, leaving him naked in the cool night. Kaname watched him, his body was so pure and pale, untouched. Zero didn’t know what to do, but Kaname did and removed the last bit of clothes on his body. Zero gasped, as he had never seen him like that before. There they were, both exposed in the way god created them. 

Kaname slowly pushed Zero down in the soft grass, placing himself above him. Their eyes met, both boys burning with a strange passion. Kaname kissed the lips of the boy beneath him, as he let his fingers find their way to Zero’s now erected member. The teen gasped at the feeling, he never thought that he would experience this. Kaname felt the boy tremble with pleasure and sighed a bit. His skin was burning beneath his fingers, making him hard as well. He looked into the lilac eyes, begging the youth to touch him. Zero saw this and nodded slightly, as he followed the pureblood’s example. 

Soon both boys moaned with pleasure as they lay there in the grass, the cool wind caressing their bodies. Both panted, having trouble to breath properly, but oh, they enjoyed it. It was a shame, that they couldn’t keep this going forever, for both felt a bit annoyed as their moans had finally silenced. Zero snuggled close to the pureblood, who wrapped his arms around him “Did you enjoy it, Zero?” his voice was yet again soft, and made a shiver go down the spine of the silver-haired boy. Zero nodded a bit, then pressed his lips against those of his lover. He had enjoyed it. Very much indeed. It was a shame that the sun would be rising soon, but none of them wanted to leave until the very end. So they just lay there, enjoying each other, until the sun began to rise above the horizon.


	6. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 6

Zero looked down at the invitation he was holding in his hand. An invitation to the birthday of Ichijou Takuma. Apparently, Kaname wanted him to join him at this party, and to tell the truth, Zero would be more than happy to join Kaname at this event. So when night arrived, he left his dorm and walked towards the dorm of the night class. He was met at the entrance by Aidou Hanabusa, who led him to Kaname, though with a slight expression of jealousy written in his face. It was no secret, that Aidou probably was in love with Kaname, but Zero pushed the thought aside, as he felt the burning eyes of the other guests upon him. They were all vampires, no doubt about that. Maybe they thought that he was going to be their meal? He felt a shiver run down his spine with fright of that thought, but he kept his cool. 

As he approached the pureblood that waited for him, his fright slowly vanished. For he knew that Kaname would protect him, no matter what. Kaname’s gentle eyes followed every move his silver-haired lover made, until he stood right in front of him. He slowly let an arm slip around his slender waist, as he looked him in the eyes “I have been looking forwards to see you again, Zero…” Zero blushed a little, his soft voice made his heart beat faster. Kaname laughed a bit at the look of the blushing boy, as he led him to the couch that was standing on the porch in front of the old house. As the dorm leader, this was his private space. He knew that the other guests might try to bite Zero, if he didn’t watch him, so he held him close, as they sat down. 

All eyes were fixated at the silver-haired teen as he sat there beside Kaname, his pureblood lover. Did they know? No, they just looked at him as a meal, but they didn’t dare to make a move at him, as long as he was under the protection of Kaname. He didn’t really like the situation though, people stared too much, but as long as he was with Kaname, it would be okay. Kaname felt the nervousness of his lover and pulled him closer, much to the disgust of Aidou Hanabusa, who turned his back on them. No way that he was going to look at how Kaname treated this prefect! Kaname smiled slightly at this, he knew that Aidou was jealous, but he didn’t care actually. All he cared about was the safety of the teen in his arms, which was why he decided to leave the party with him.

Zero just followed Kaname, as he walked away from the party and entered the dorm of the day class. He was a bit confused at this, but loosened up at the moment the door was shut behind them. The pureblood didn’t wait long until he pulled the boy into a warm embrace. He slowly brushed his cool lips against his neck “I’m sorry to have pulled you away like that… But I would rather be alone with you, than have other people stare at you, my cute Zero…” Zero blushed a bit by his words, Kaname always made him blush like this. The pureblood laughed a bit and looked into the lilac eyes, letting a hand caress his cheek “You never fail to make me laugh, Zero… You always look so cute…” Zero bit his lip, but yet again, he was stopped by Kaname, who suddenly pressed his lips against his. Zero sighed a bit, but returned the kiss with much passion and love. He adored this pureblood vampire, no doubt about that. He could only hope that the pureblood adored him just as much. He didn’t want to be abandoned by him.   
He quickly pushed the thought aside. Now Zero, just enjoy this evening, no need to worry. Not now.


	7. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn chapter! Enough said... XD

March 14th. Also known as White Day, where the males are supposed to give gifts to the females. All of the males in the day class were excited about this day, except one. Zero didn’t really care about this day, he was not the type to give gifts. But maybe he was to receive something instead? He couldn’t imagine, but he hoped so. He was no female, that was obvious, but he was more feminine than his lover, so maybe, just maybe, Kaname would bring him something. He wasn’t sure about it, he could only hope. But when nighttime arrived, he would know. 

Zero walked towards his dorm room, when his duties as guardian had finally ended. He was a bit disappointed, for Kaname was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, maybe he expected too much of him. He slowly opened the door to his room, closed it behind him, but then his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Kaname was on his bed, no clothes on his slim body, except a red ribbon that was tied around his neck. Zero was breath taken, he was so beautiful, Kaname. He slowly walked towards the bed, Kaname was smiling softly at him “Happy White Day, Zero…” Zero blushed, so he did bring him something. His body. Kaname pulled him down on the bed, looking him right in the eyes “Tonight, I’m yours, Zero…” His voice was soft as silk, Zero blushed slightly. Kaname never failed to make him blush, to make his heart race. 

Kaname let his fingers undress the silver-haired teen, looking at his pale skin. The skin that he longed to touch so much that he couldn’t concentrate in class. Zero let his fingers caress the soft skin of the pureblood, sliding his hands across his chest “Kaname…” His voice was low, just a whisper, but it was soft and warm at the same time. Kaname laughed his soft laughter as he slowly pressed his lips against his. Zero closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the neck of his lover. He adored him so much. Kaname looked into the lilac eyes, letting go of the kiss “Tonight I will show you heaven, my cute Zero…” His voice was soft as always. Slowly he let his tongue trail down the teen’s chest, until it reached his erected member. He heard Zero gasp as he closed his lips around him. This was the first time they did this, so he stayed calm and gentle, he didn’t want to scare his lover. 

Zero felt his body tremble at the pureblood’s actions, he had never tried this, but it felt so good, and because it was with Kaname, it couldn’t possibly feel any better. He let a shaking hand run through his lover’s hair, he had already started to moan with pleasure. He slowly closed his eyes, biting his lips as the pleasure increased “K.. Kaname…”

Kaname smiled softly as he listened to the moans of his lover, he wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. He slowly let go of him, he didn’t want him to reach climax just yet. Zero opened his eyes and watched the pureblood as he crawled closer. He made a finger wet, spreading the legs of his silver-haired lover. He pressed his lips against his, as he let the finger penetrate him. Zero gasped, it hurt! He felt his eyes water, but Kaname gently hushed on him “Just relax, it will feel better in a minute…” Zero nodded at his words and tried to relax as much as possible. Kaname slowly prepared his lover for the next step and smiled a bit as he heard him moaning with pleasure. He didn’t want to hurt him, so he just continued for a couple of minutes, until he felt him widen. He pulled out his finger and placed himself between his legs. He placed a warm kiss on his lips as he entered him. He felt his lover arch his back at this, but he knew that it wasn’t from pain. He slowly started to move, listening to the moans of his lover, he knew that he enjoyed it. 

Zero closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the pureblood. He enjoyed it, his body was burning with pleasure. He heard Kaname moan and felt him speed up a bit. Their moans soon got louder and louder, their bodies were trembling with pleasure. Zero knew that climax wasn’t that far away now, but he didn’t mind, all he could think about was the pleasure his lover was giving him “K.. Kaname! I’m going to..!” Kaname panted, leaning his lips against his ear “So am I.. Together now…” His Voice was hoarse from the pleasure, and soon both boys reached climax, moaning each other’s names out loud.

The room was dark and silent now, Zero lay in the arms of his lover, touching his skin. Kaname smiled softly at the look of the boy in his arms and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead “I adore you so, Zero…” Zero blushed at his words, but looked up at him, letting a small smile show “I adore you too, Kaname…” Kaname felt his breath disappear for a moment, he had never seen him smile before. Finally he was showing him his smile. Kaname felt warm inside, as he pressed his lips against those of his lover. He would stay with him tonight, until the sun would rise. He would never leave him. Never.


	8. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 8

His lust for blood had increased horribly, sometimes it even held him away from attending classes. The blood pills were useless, his body wouldn’t accept them, even though he tried to make himself accept them. He had found one way to ease his pain though. He had to bite her, and drink her blood. Yuuki’s blood. She had agreed to it because he was her friend, and she didn’t like to see him suffer. But now, even her blood wasn’t enough to keep his hunger away. He felt sick, his stomach would twist and turn and his heart would race. He could hear his own blood rush and the pain in his body would get worse. Sometimes he even wanted to die. It was unbearable! He was becoming a monster. 

This night it was worse than ever, his whole body was in pain, and sometimes he would even scream at the top of his lungs, wanting it to stop. He sat in the corner of his room, clawing the floor. He gasped for air, he couldn’t even help Yuuki now. He couldn’t let anybody see him behave like this. What would Kaname say, if he saw him like this? Just the thought of it frightened him, making his eyes water. He would hate him, he knew he would! 

Kaname had a hard time concentrating that night. He hadn’t seen Zero that evening, he wasn’t there to help Yuuki, as he usually did. He was actually worried, so when class finally ended he left. He had to go look for him, maybe he was hurt? Maybe he had run away? He knew something was wrong. He walked towards the dorm of the day class, and from where he stood, outside Zero’s door, he heard the cries of his lover. He opened the door, only to find Zero on the floor, screaming. He rushed to his lover’s side, kneeling beside him “Zero…” He reached out, only to get his hand slapped away “Don’t come near me!” His voice was full of fright “Don’t look at me! I’m an abomination!” Zero cried out, refusing to look at him.

Kaname bit his lip, then decided to do something that he had never in his life done before. He removed his jacket and shirt and pulled the silver-haired teen close to him, even though he resisted “Drink…” his voice was soft, he would give him his blood, he wanted to ease the pain of the teen in his arms. Zero stopped struggling. Was he serious? He wanted him to drink his blood? But.. Why? “No, Kaname… I… I can’t do that…” Kaname pulled him closer “Please… Drink… I can’t bear to see you in such pain… I just can’t… Let me ease you pain… Please… Zero…” His voice was low, he meant every word, he really couldn’t bear to see him this way. 

Zero was silent for a long time, trying to figure out what to do. The pain in his body got worse by the second, and so he decided to do as the pureblood begged him to do. Slowly he removed the silky locks from the pureblood’s neck, letting his tongue slide over his skin. He was now shaking, as he let his fangs pierce the pale skin. Kaname bit his lip, it hurt more than he had expected, but soon he relaxed, letting Zero drink all he wanted. Zero felt the blood in his mouth and his eyes watered. Why did Kaname let him do this? He knew how it hurt to be bitten and his heart filled with sorrow because of the pain he was causing him. The person he adored so much.   
Kaname gently let his hand caress the silvery hair, as he let him drink his blood. He closed his mild eyes, leaning his head against his “That’s a good boy…” His voice was soft and warm, he adored him so. Zero slowly pulled away, licking the blood away from his lips. Kaname looked him in the eyes, those beautiful lilac eyes. He gently cupped his face in his hands, pressing his lips against his with a spark of passion. He slowly pulled away “From now on, only drink from me… I will not let others get so close to you…” Zero looked up at him and nodded, he only wanted to drink from Kaname, now that he thought about it. He slowly snuggled up to him, sighing a bit as he felt the arms of his lover abound him. Now he could rest, finally. Now he felt safe.


	9. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower scene! Every story needs one XD

Zero stood in his bathroom, preparing to take a shower. He had been chasing those girls from the day class all night. One even snuck into the dorm of the night class, and he had to pull her out by force. People were scared of him, but he didn’t really care about that. As long as he had Kaname, he didn’t care about other people. Slowly he got undressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He stretched his slim body and turned on the water, a hot shower would always make him relax. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour down his body, releasing a sigh from his lips. 

A dark figure slowly moved through the hallways, walking towards the bathroom. Without a sound, the figure opened the door and closed it again. Kaname’s calm eyes fell on the figure in the shower and a smile appeared on his lips. He silently removed his school uniform, he wanted to surprise him. Again he failed at concentrating in class, and the silver-haired boy had been on his mind for hours now. Slowly he entered the shower, wrapping his arms around his lover, which made him gasp. Zero didn’t expect to meet with Kaname here and quickly turned around to face him “Kaname… What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be in class?” Kaname laughed a bit and let a hand caress his pale cheek “Yes, but I couldn’t concentrate… I had to see you, my cute Zero…”

Zero bit his lip at his words, his knees got weak every time he looked into those warm and calm eyes of his. Kaname smiled and pressed his lips against those of his lover, he wanted to be with him all the time at the moment. He slowly kissed his way down his neck and chest, kneeling in front of him. He looked up at him for a moment, before he let his lips close around his member. Zero gasped at this, feeling his cheeks getting warmer, knowing that he was blushing. He started to moan, closing his eyes tight, Kaname always made him this way. He knew what he was doing, no doubt about that. Kaname watched his lover’s face twist with pleasure, and knew that he was doing it right. He liked to give pleasure to him, so he didn’t really mind if Zero repaid him or not. He loved to see him enjoy it. 

Kaname let his lips close a little tighter around him, feeling him reach climax. He let go of him and licked his lips, slowly getting on his feet. Zero’s breathing was heavy, his cheeks were slightly pink. Kaname smiled his usual mild smile and let his lips brush against his “Thank you… That was delicious, Zero… Like the rest of you…” Zero blushed again, biting his lip. Kaname made him all confused, no doubt about that. But he loved the way he made him feel, he made him feel warm and calm. He truly felt loved, when he was with him. Kaname let his fingers caress the boy’s silvery hair, as he closed the water and pulled him out. He found a towel and started to dry the body of his lover, his movements were calm and gentle. Zero looked at him, slowly letting his fingers slide across his cheek “Kaname…” His voice was soft and low. Kaname looked up at him, but didn’t get to say anything before the teen pressed his lips against his. He smiled slightly at this, returning the kiss with deep passion. This boy had moved him, even though he was a pureblooded vampire. Some believed that vampires were unable to love, but Kaname knew better. Oh yes, he knew that is was a lie, that vampires couldn’t love. It was all a lie.


	10. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Aidou... Jealousy is not pretty...

Zero slowly walked towards the dorm of the night class. Kaname had invited him to come to his room to meet him. And he had accepted, of course. He wouldn’t miss the chance to see Kaname, his pureblood lover. He pushed the door to the dorm open, and was met by Aidou, who was standing in the hall “Kaname-sama is not here right now… Let me take you to his room…” Zero nodded and followed, slightly suspicious of Aidou’s behavior. It was a fact that he hated Zero, maybe because he was close to Kaname. Aidou had always adored Kaname for some reason. But even though he was suspicious, he followed him to Kaname’s room, only to find himself at the floor a few seconds later with an enormous headache. Apparently, Aidou had knocked him down, but even though he wanted to struggle, he couldn’t, for everything went black, and he passed out. 

He slowly opened his eyes, his head ached and he couldn’t move. What happened? Oh yes, Aidou had taken him to Kaname’s room, and then… He gritted his teeth, he had knocked him out! He tried to move, only to find himself tied up at Kaname’s bed. And on top of that, he was naked. What the hell was going on?! 

“So… You are awake… Zero Kiryuu…” a smooth voice said from a dark corner. Zero looked up to see Aidou standing there, his blue eyes was filled with hate. He gritted his teeth “Exactly what is the meaning of this? What are you planning on doing, Aidou-senpai?” Zero’s voice was calm, but at the same time it was cold as ice. Aidou merely laughed at this, walking over to the bed and sat down. He let a cool finger trace his lips “I could ask you the same thing, Kiryuu…” His eyes darkened as he let his finger slide down his neck, letting a nail scratch his pale skin “Exactly what are you to Kaname-sama?” Zero grimaced at the pain in his neck, Aidou was obviously jealous. His lilac eyes darkened “It’s none of your business, Aidou-senpai!” Aidou chuckled at this “Oh, but it is… I have always been by his side… I have always supported him… But then you come along and take him away from me…” Aidou’s eyes narrowed as he yet again scratched his neck, letting the blood run down his pale skin “And that is why, Kiryuu… That you need to be punished…” Zero was stunned, punished? What the hell was going on here?!

Aidou chuckled as he rose from the bed and found a knife that he had brought with him. Zero struggled, this didn’t look good, it didn’t look good at all! What was up with this guy? He couldn’t help that Kaname was with him! It was Kaname’s choice, not his! “Aidou-senpai, stop this madness!” Zero was starting to get scared now, even though he refused to admit it, Aidou could easily kill him, if that was what he wanted to do. Aidou just smiled, letting the sharp blade of the knife run across his chest. Zero gritted his teeth as he felt the blade cut through his skin. He closed his eyes, shit! He couldn’t do anything! 

Zero was about to panic, but suddenly the pain stopped and he heard a thump, as if something fell to the floor. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Kaname there, bending over the bed. He quickly loosened the ropes and then pulled his silver-haired lover close to him. He gently stroke his hair “I’m sorry, Zero… I should have been here…” Zero bit his lip and looked to the floor, where Aidou was lying. Apparently, Kaname had come just in time and knocked him out before he could damage him anymore. Zero wrapped his arms around the pureblood, holding him close “It’s okay… You don’t have to apologize…” Kaname just shook his head, looking into his eyes. His eyes were full of pain and regret “I promise you, Zero… That I will never let anyone harm you again…” his voice was low, Zero knew that he was speaking the truth. He smiled slightly, brushing his lips against his “I know, Kaname… I know…” Kaname looked at him, then pushed him down on the bed. He lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around his slim body. He would protect him. Even with his own life.


	11. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where Zero gets all angsty and self-harming... Just a little warning...

Zero slowly walked away from the dorm of the night class, when he and Yuuki had made sure that all of the students had left the dorm, with none of the girls from the day class following them. Since the incident with Aidou, Kaname had been very gentle and protective towards the silver-haired youth, much to Zero’s liking. But this night, he was following Aidou and Kaname, for he had noticed them sneak away from the rest of the group. He made his way into the dark forest, not a sound was to be heard. He knew that Aidou was attracted to Kaname, and probably wanted him to himself, but the sight that met him, was more than he could bear. For there, pressed against a tree, he saw Kaname. But not only that. No, his lips were locked with the lips of the blue-eyed vampire. And then, something inside Zero snapped. He spun around with the speed of lightning, and ran towards his own dorm room, tears making their way down his pale cheeks. He couldn’t believe it! It couldn’t be true! No!

But Zero should have stayed. He should have seen what happened next, for Kaname pushed the blonde vampire away from him so firmly, that he fell to the floor. Pure disgust was painted on Kaname’s face as he looked down at the vampire at his feet. His usually warm and tender eyes were cold as ice, as he bend down and firmly grabbed the other vampire by the throat “Never,” he sneered, his voice just as cold as his eyes “come close to me again… You made me mad, when you attacked Zero… Now, I’m furious!” He raised his voice and firmed his grip even more “You know… That the one in my heart is Zero… Come between us again, and I swear… I will kill you…” With these final words, he let go of the younger vampire, who now gasped for air. Kaname looked at him with disgust, before he turned his back on him and left. He was supposed to meet up with Zero, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He wasn’t at their usual meeting spot, nor in the stable. Kaname thought for a moment, before heading towards Zero’s dorm room. That was the only place left, where his lover could be. 

Zero sat in the bathroom, his back pushed against the wall. His body was shaking, as he raised a knife he had stolen from the kitchen. His mind was blank, the only thing he saw, was Kaname kissing Aidou. He looked down at his bare arm and let the cold blade of the knife push against his pale skin. He hesitated for a moment, but then he cut. The red blood trailed down his skin as he cut again and again and again. His face was twisted in pain and sorrow as he cut deeper and deeper. No, if Kaname wasn’t with him, he wouldn’t stay in the world! He wanted to die. If he couldn’t be with Kaname, he would rather die than be without him. He let a small sob escape his lips, as he cut once again “Ka… Kaname…” His voice was low, filled with sorrow and pain. He felt his body weaken, he closed his eyes, but was pulled back to reality, as he heard a voice from the doorway “Zero! What are you doing?!”

Kaname had finally arrived at Zero’s dorm and slowly entered the room. He looked around, finding no trace of his silver-haired lover, but then he heard a sound from the bathroom. It sounded like Zero, sobbing his name. He walked towards the room, but stopped instantly by the sight that met him. For there was Zero, sitting on the floor, all soaked in blood “Zero! What are you doing?!” His voice was loud, desperate. He ran to his side, quickly falling to his knees and snatched the knife away from him. Zero just sat there, stunned to see his pureblood lover there. Kaname shook him “Why are you doing this?! Stop it right now!” Zero looked up at him, his lilac eyes now over floating with tears. His lips were shaking “I… Saw you… I saw you with him… With Aidou…” His voice was low and filled with sorrow. Kaname’s eyes widened by his words. He slowly cupped his face in his hands, looking into his eyes of lilac. Those beautiful eyes “Zero… I pushed him away… He was the one kissing me… I refused him…” His voice was now soft as velvet. Zero looked up at him confused “You… Pushed him away..?” Kaname nodded and slowly pulled him close to him, gently pressing his lips against those of his lover. He pulled away, letting a finger remove his tears “I want no one else but you, Zero…” His eyes were warm as these words escaped his lips. Zero looked up at him, then bend his head, as he felt the tears, threatening to come out “I’m… So sorry… Kaname…” He whispered. Kaname just hushed on him, slowly licking the blood away from his damaged arm, so that he could bandage it. When he finally got the wounds clean, he found a bandage in the closet beside the mirror and wrapped it around his lover’s arm. He then picked him up and carried him to the bed, where he put him down and placed himself beside him. He pulled him close to him and pressed his cool lips against those of the silver-haired teen. If he hadn’t come then, Zero might have been dead. The thought killed him, so he quickly pushed it aside.

Kaname stayed with Zero that night, comforting him, keeping his safe. He would never allow something like that to happen to him again. He would protect him with his life. He slowly looked down at Zero’s sleeping form and brushed some of the white hair away from his pale face. No, he would never let anybody harm this boy. This boy, whom he loved so much.


	12. Bond Of Blood - Ch. 12 ~FINAL~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, with a happy ending, of course... Bah, I'm a sucker for happy endings XD Thanks for reading it though! XD

Days had passed, weeks, months, Zero and Kaname had kept their relationship a secret, though the other students had sensed something, been asking questions, Zero was getting tired of the looks, all the questions, especially from the other male students. He had been trying to ignore it, though it was hard, but every time he was with Kaname, the world would disappear, only they existed, he didn’t care about the other students, they could look as much as they pleased, he didn’t care. But still, none of them said a word to anybody, and summer vacation was getting closer and closer.

Half a year they had been together, their relationship was getting stronger day by day, even though it had been a long, hard climb. Zero had been stressed, exams was hard on him, his lust for blood had been holding him down, but Kaname had saved him every, single time, letting him drink from him, until he was finally satisfied. He didn’t like the fact, that he had to drink the blood of his beloved pureblood, but in order to stay the way he was, to not sink to a Level E vampire, he had to, Kaname would insist, he didn’t want to see him like that, he wanted him to become a full vampire, and without Zero’s knowing, he was planning on how to do so.

“Get back! It’s the last day of school, give them a break already!” Zero yelled, as he pushed some girls from the day class away from the entrance at the night class dorms. Obviously, he knew they wouldn’t listen, they were always even more aggressive than usual, when it was the last day of school, they just wanted a glimpse of the night class before going home for the summer, which usually ended up in chaos. Zero would always protect Kaname more than the rest of the night class, he didn’t want any of them to touch him, he wanted Kaname to be his, and his alone, but he couldn’t tell anyone that, couldn’t show them. A glimpse of sorrow appeared in his beautiful eyes of lilac, but only for a moment, for soon, the gate to the dorms opened, and there he was; his Kaname, walking elegantly in front of the other students. Zero watched him, his eyes observed every single move he made, noticed the movements of his soft hair, and finally he let them rest at his face, watching his red eyes, enjoying them. But then, his face turned red, as he watched him come closer, his eyes was looking directly into his. Zero froze, what was he doing? In front of everyone, the day class, the night class. He was coming closer, step by step, until he was right in front of him. Little did Zero know, what was going to happen. Kaname raised his hand, let the slim, cool fingers brush against his cheek, gently running them through his silvery hair, until he let his hand rest in his neck, gently pulling him closer. Zero was frozen, his heart was beating faster and faster, he couldn’t resist, he didn’t want to resist. He slowly closed his eyes, letting a hand rest upon his chest, as he felt his lips press against his. Ah, the secret was out. The crowd gasped. Neither of them cared. 

As Kaname pulled back, he looked into the eyes of his lover, the silver haired teen in front of him, Zero. His eyes was calm, full of love, as he pulled him close to him, listening to the silence around them, no one dared to say anything, they just looked, as Zero pressed his body against the pureblood, burying his face in his hair. The pureblood gently placed a kiss on the pale skin of his lover, before he raised his head, looking at the crowd with cool eyes, before he raised his voice, breaking the silence “Now you know! For half a year, we have been lovers! Our secret is out, but I do not care! I love him, I have loved him for a long time, and now, I claim him as mine! And just as he is mine, I am his, and his only!” The crowd stared, no one knew what to say, neither did Zero. He was blown away by his speech, his passionate words, he was claiming him, and at the same time, giving himself to him. He opened his mouth, wanted to reply, but before he had the chance, Kaname had lifted him from the ground, he was holding him in his strong arms, whispering in his ear, before he ran: “Let’s get away, my love!”

The room was dark, clothes were spread on the floor, two naked bodies were on the bed, gently touching each other, letting their slim fingers caress their soft skin. Kaname let his eyes of red rest on the face of his lover, the silver haired teen had his eyes closed, enjoying every single touch from the charming pureblood. “Zero…” Kaname whispered, “If we bite each other at the same time, just tasting each other, we will forever belong to each other… I to you, you to me… You will become a full vampire, unable to become a Level E… We can be together forever…” His voice was soft as silk, his eyes caring, full of love. Just twenty minutes earlier, their bodies had been connected in a passionate act of love, Zero had been crying, scared of what would happen, if they bit each other, scared that it might go wrong. But as soon as Kaname had entered him, he was at peace, the fear had left his body, he was determined to go through with it. He slowly raised his head, let a finger trace the pureblood’s soft lips “Make me yours, Kaname… And I will make you mine… There is nothing in the world, that I want more…” His voice was a soft whisper, he meant every word, he wanted nothing more, than to stay with Kaname. The pureblood smiled, as he pulled the beautiful teen closer, gently licking his neck, before piercing his soft, pale skin with his sharp fangs. He heard him gasp, before he felt his fangs in his neck. There they were, drinking from each other, both sighing in delight, before pulling away, pressing their lips against each other, mixing the blood in their mouths. 

Kaname pulled the teen closer, as he felt his body start to shake, the final transformation had begun, he knew it hurt, but after a couple of minutes, Zero stayed still. The pureblood held his breath, as he listened to his heartbeat. It went slower, slower, and finally, it stopped. He waited, did it work? Panic almost took over, but then, he heard him gasp, the silver haired teen raised his head, his eyes of lilac were open, just the same as ever, and the pureblood sighed in relief. Zero stared at him for a moment, before he pushed him down on the bed, snuggling close to him, pressing his lips against those of his lover “I am yours now, Kaname…” he whispered, his voice soft and loving. The pureblood smiled, holding the slim body close, as he whispered back, gentle words in his ear: “And I yours, Zero… Now, we will be together forever…”

 

The End


End file.
